Tales of the Abyss:: Insert!
by Cat'sPaw666
Summary: sorry for the crappy title... i'm bad with names. well here's the best sumery i can think ofi'm bad at them too. Syora is a 17 year old girl that loves writing fanfics and playing games. she somehow get's sucked into her fanfic and game.what will happen?


**CP: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction so plz be nice!!!**

**Jade: Then perhaps you shouldn't write this and return to your book.**

**CP: T.T why do you hate me?**

**Jade: I don't. You simply irritate me.**

**Anise: -.- almost the same thing. Well, Cat's Paw owns only the unfamiliar. Don't be surprised if the dialogue differs.**

**CP: Also, Jades age in the game is WAY too old for me so I changed his age to 25, which makes my OC 20 after being sucked into the game and 17 in our world!! Oh and plz review!! It makes me happy to know what people think plus I welcome all criticism as long as you don't burn me! Like I said, this is my first fanfic and I could really use some help!**

Syora finished up the fourteenth chapter to her fan fiction on TOA. She was rather proud of herself. She could remember most of the things that went on from the very beginning. Of course she was an under leveled player and only got as far as the first visit to the absorption gate before starting a new game. This time she stayed over level so that she could finally finish the game once and for all.

Unfortunately, her PS2 started acting haywire and she needed to fix it. She didn't want to take it to the shop so she was fixing it herself. She was a really good mechanic. Kinda like Guy from TOA. While she was working on it in the morning before school though, the lights in her room began to flicker. She stayed in the basement so her room didn't have a window which meant it was still very dark during the day if the lights went off. Then everything went black. The last thing Sy could remember was feeling a small shock from her game system and worrying about the game disk that was still inside it.

Sy woke to a sound of distress. She was on top of someone. She looked to see who it was and saw Guy Cecil from her game. She quickly backed away from him. How was that even possible? And where the hell was she in the first place? This was definitely not her room. Guy seemed to calm down a bit and he looked at her from a distance. Sy was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Uh… sorry about that." Sy said to Guy. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"I-it's okay. Who are you and how did you just drop out of the sky like that?" He said slightly suspicious.

Sy looked at him and gaped. She could see his aura, just like the character she made in her fan fiction. Did that mean she was supposed to be the same person as her fan fiction? Could be possible, but maybe she possessed her made up character's abilities only. Only one way to find out. She concentrated and a black sword appeared in hr hand. The blade was inscribed in ancient ispanian and the hilt was made of a black crystal. Just like her OC's sword. Guy drew his sword expecting an attack.

"Relax! I'm just making sure I can still use my sword and artes!!" Sy said urgently. The last thing she wanted to do was fight one of her favorite characters. Guy didn't resheath his sword but he lowered it, just in case.

Syora looked around and found a nice old tree to practice on. She got rid of her sword and concentrated on a verse she never thought she knew in the first place. "Fas ne lei na de ria." She said before saying the name in English "Massacre!" the ground around the tree shot up like a giant mouth and snapped the tree in its jaws as if it were alive. There were a number of large solid spikes inside the mouth that reminded her of a Venus fly trap catching its food. The mouth disappeared leaving only a bunch of wood pieces.

_What a horribly corny name I thought of. _She thought before her strength suddenly disappeared and she wavered on hr feet. Her OC was supposed to get tired like Ion but not that tired. This meant that she was at a really low level to be using such high artes. Spending only two days a week in kendo practice wasn't good enough to put her in shape to use such spells. She was probably at level 5 or 6. That wasn't good. She needed to do something about keeping track of how well leveled she was.

"Are you alright?" she heard Guy ask.

"Yeah, I just used a spell hat was too strong for my body to handle at the moment." Sy explained "You're looking for Luke, right? And it's logically impossible for someone with the inability to fly to fall from the sky!" _it's also logically impossible for someone to be sucked into their game! _She told herself. _Wait… my OC had wings… I'll figure that out later._

"How did you…?"

"He should be on the Tartarus. Let's head toward Engeve and St Binah." Sy said very quickly "And my name is Syora."

"Right. My names-"

"Guy Cecil. Servant to house Fabre. We better hurry or we'll miss them!" Sy ran off towards Engeve. For some reason, she knew which way to go.

**The Tartarus**

"Arietta, what's happened to the Tartarus?" Legretta asked while she had her guns pointed at Jade and Tear.

"It's still inoperable… I was only able to get this far because my friend tore open the wall." Arietta answered.

"Good work. Restrain them and-"Legretta looked towards the Tartarus suspiciously but she didn't see anything. She turned back to her captives and was suddenly knocked out of the way along with Arietta. Legretta shot at the attacker but he blocked it with his katana.

"Enter the amazing Guy!" He says.

"Amazing my ass." Sy said as she dropped down on the other side of Legretta.

"Aah!" Screamed Arietta.

"Arietta!" Legretta calls and she look towards the source of the scream.

Jade had Arietta trapped between him and his spear. "Now, drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus." He said rather coldly.

Legretta hesitated and went back up the stairs.

"You're next. Take your monster inside." He said to Arietta.

Arietta looked at Ion and said "Fon master…I…I…"

"Please do what he says, Arietta" Ion said sternly. Arietta returned to the Tartarus with her liger and looked at Ion with sad eyes as the hatch closed.

"All the hatches should stay closed for a while." Jade announced to the group.

"Whew. Thank goodness… good timing Guy." Luke whined.

"I looked all over for you. Never thought you'd turn up in a place like this."

Jade then turned to Syora. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jade in surprise.

"Syora, where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried your brother was? How many times have I told you not to disappear without telling anyone?!" Jade shouted at Syora.

Syora rubbed the side of her face that Jade had just slapped. She was confused at what was happening. Then she remembered that in her fan fiction, she and Jade were close. But if this was the game than what did it have to do with her fan fic? She didn't understand but she didn't care. Sy was actually kind of excited about being the character she created. This meant she had to act like that character but that wasn't hard, she made her OC exactly like herself. Only her OC was made with the ability to fight and stuff. Sy had already discovered that she could use her OC's fonic, arcane and mystic artes. This was cool.

"… It's not like I can't take care of myself." Sy answered, a little annoyed at being slapped. Jade slapped pretty hard.

Jade sighed and pushed up his glasses. Syora could tell that he was really concerned. The light yellow aura of concern surrounded him completely but of course, he wasn't very good at showing affection to anyone in public. He was a terribly cold person, after all.

"But if I made you worry that much then, I'm sorry." Syora said.

"It's alright; the important thing is that you're back. My-"

"Fon slots have been sealed and you need my help in battle, right?" Syora cut him off. She loved knowing the future.

"Exactly." The dark green of suspicion engulfed the light yellow.

"You weren't using any advanced spells." Sy said casually. Well, as casually as she could.

It worked. He seemed to accept her excuse. In the very least, his aura changed to the dark red of urgency. "By the way Ion, where's Anise?" He asked as if nothing negative had happened.

"The enemy stole the emperor's letter. Anise went to get it back, but a monster knocked her out of a porthole. I heard a soldier say that they couldn't find the body, so I'm hoping she's alright." Ion answered.

"Then let's head for St Binah. That's our rendezvous point with Anise." (Jade)

"St Binah?" (Luke)

"It's a city to the southeast of here." (Ion)

They set out at a slightly hurried pace. Jade dropped to the back to where Sy was and took her hand into his own. Syora looked away blushing and allowed him to explain the situation to her without interruption. She like hearing his voice. She didn't know how many new games she started to hear his voice. Jade was her favorite character of all time. Sy loved the creators of TOA for creating Jade.

"So where did you disappear to for a month?" He asked her after he was done reporting on the situation.

_A month? I started my Fanfic a month ago… this is really getting weird. _"I was traveling in Kimlasca." The lie just came out naturally. It was probably because of the new instincts she gained from her OC.

Ion stumbled and fell to his Knees ahead of them. Tear ran up to him first, then Luke did while asking "Hey, you okay?" _How considerate._ Sy thought.

"Ion… you used Daathic fonic artes aboard the Tartarus, didn't you?" (Jade)

"That thing you did back at the cheagle's place?" (Luke)

"I'm sorry. My body just isn't built to use Daathic fonic artes. A fair bit of time has passed, so I thought I'd recovered but…" (Ion)

"Let's rest for a while. At this rate, we risk shortening Ion's life." (Jade)

They stopped and Syora pulled some cooking materials out of her bag. Since she was sucked into her game before school, she still had her school bag with her. Syora was learning home economics so she brought cooking material to class. She knew a variety of foods and wanted to make something good. But then she remembered that she should save that for later and made simple ham sandwiches instead. One for every person there. Then Sy started explaining everything to Guy.

"…so, you're an emissary on a mission to prevent war. But why would Mohs want to start a war?" (Guy)

"I'm afraid that's confidential to the order. I can't talk about it." (Ion)

"Oh, come on." (Luke)

"Whatever his reasons, this war must be avoided. We won't let Mohs interfere." (Jade)

"You've sure got yourself wrapped up in a mess here, Luke…" Guy said tiredly.

"By the way, who are you two?" Ion smoothly changed the subject.

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Guy. I'm a servant in Duke Fabre's Manor." Guy said.

He shakes hands with Jade, then Ion but as Tear stepped closer he quickly jumped back screaming in surprise.

"…What?" Tear asked confused.

"Guy doesn't like women." Luke said offhandedly.

"Looks more like a phobia." Jade commented.

"It is.' Syora confirmed.

"S-sorry… it's nothing personal… it's just…"

If it helps, you don't have to think of me as a woman." Tear stepped closer receiving the same result. "…Fine. I'll be sure to keep my distance. Will that take care of it?"

"Sorry…"

"And I'm Syora. I normally travel around with Jade." Sy introduced herself.

"If you're from house Fabre, you must be from Kimlasca. Did you come looking for Luke?" Jade asked. He already knew Syora.

"Yes, under orders from Duke Fabre. We knew he disappeared into Malkuth territory. I went by land from Chesedonia while Dorian General Grants crossed the sea and started searching from Kaitzur. I ran into Syora on my search and she helped me find you."

"Master Van's looking for me too?!" (Luke)

"…My brother's here?" (Tear)

"Your brother? You mean…" there was the sound of clinking armor headed their way.

"Oh, dear. It looks like we've run out of time to chat." Jade said while bringing out his fonic spear.

Syora called out her sword but backed away. They were still people, even if they were just game characters. Killing had never been her intention. What was she supposed to do now? Jade looked at her in a funny way and she stopped backing away. She hoped that her instincts from her OC would kick in for this fight, because she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to kill them or not.

"Th-those are people…" Luke stuttered.

"Luke, stay back! You know you won't be able to kill them!" Tear shouted as more of the oracle knights showed up.

"You won't get away!" said one of the knights.

There was a knight for everyone. Syora stayed in the back and fended off the attackers that were headed for Ion. To her relief, she parried and killed the knights on pure reaction to the attack. She felt bad afterwards but there wasn't anything she could do about it at the moment.

"Luke, finish him!" Jade shouted, since the only knight that was still alive was the one facing Luke.

Luke closed his eyes and hesitated before bringing his sword down. The knight quickly recovered and knocked the sword out of his hand. Now Luke was on the ground and the knight was moving in for the kill.

"Luke, snap out of it!" Guy shouted from the other side of the field.

Luke couldn't move and Guy began to run forward at the same time as Tear. The knight slashed at Luke while Tear jumped in and took the hit for Luke. Guy finished off the knight in a blur before Tear hit the ground with a thud.

"Tear…I-I…" Luke couldn't think of anything to say.

"…You idiot." Tear whispered.

"We should rest for tonight. Tear shouldn't be moving." Syora said, slightly irritated.

**That Night**

Syora made curry for dinner. She was slightly short on ingredients but it tasted good none the less. Jade made a face as if he wanted to make fun of her but he was interrupted by Luke. Sy really hated the Luke at the beginning of the game. He was always so irritating and selfish. She seriously hated him. What a pain in the ass.

**So? What did you think? I'm not done yet and it will be continued. I'm not tedious enough to go through everything either. The next chap is going to start in St Binah and you'll get to learn Sy's OC's past. Or simply how she made her OC know Jade. Hope you liked it and plz be nice! I like it when people help me too! I need lots of help!!! Thanx for reading!!**

**And thank you ****Lyner137**** for editing my work!!**


End file.
